Panty constructions are well known, and generally consist of a lower torso portion, or body, that defines a waist opening at its top, a pair of leg openings, and a crotch area connecting the front and back sections of the body.
For many years, panty constructions were formed almost entirely from materials such as cotton. It is well known that cotton is generally hydrophilic, and therefore, absorbs moisture. Cotton, however, deforms easily and, because it is relatively inelastic, it provides little support to the wearer.
In recent years, synthetic materials such as nylon, which have better stretchability than cotton, have become increasingly popular for forming panties. A problem inherent in such synthetic materials, however, is that they are generally hydrophobic and non-absorbent. Thus, body fluids are less likely to be absorbed by the garment and evaporated. Rather, moisture either remains in contact with the skin or passes through to the outer garments, neither of which is desirable.
It is well known to use panty liners to assist in moisture management. Such liners are typically made of moisture absorbent materials, such as cotton. Cotton liners, however, tend to saturate quickly and then retain the absorbed moisture in proximity to the wearer's skin, which is both uncomfortable and unsanitary.
Other attempts to solve the problem of management or removal of moisture from the crotch area have used multi-layer panty liner and crotch constructions. These multi-layer configurations typically include one or more of several types of layers, including porous non-absorbing layers, absorbent layers, and liquid impermeable middle or outer layers. More recent constructions have incorporated hydrophilic synthetic fiber yarns into vaporization and dispersal, multi-layer, constructions, or into bundled, matted constructions. In each case, however, these constructions have proven bulky, uncomfortable, unsightly, and only marginally effective. Additionally, such complex constructions have added significantly to the cost of constructing the panty.